


Aridity

by aridity



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Poetry, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aridity/pseuds/aridity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shame and pride are illogically entwined, but a Vulcan, whose heart is a desert, should feel neither.</p><p>Sarek meditates on his half-Vulcan, half-human son, whose mistakes reflect his very own. But perhaps . . . perhaps they never were mistakes. Perhaps his humanity can be embraced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aridity

_ARIDITY_

son of rust, my  
son of dry corroded rust

you chose your  
riverbed to lie in

I bled your arteries, carotid,  
laden with silt—to no avail

I marked the reddened waters  
running through your veins

thick as clay  
and as cracked

I marked my own thirst in you  
and scorched myself for it

parched for the ages  
I expected you to crumble

as waterless sand, or myself  
decay at the barren sight of it

I found myself mistaken;  
forgive an old fool

you foreign child  
you wise rough sagebrush  
of old?

your blood brother, he washed in  
brackish and open as desert rain  
to whet the dying embers of my eyes

windblown and weathered, a sudden  
saltation, a whispered exaltation, eroded you  
from who I knew you to be  
to who you always have been

if given half the choice—  
by wildfire or riverwater  
a swift burning up or  
a steady poison

you would take the slower death  
just to wait for him,  
time and again, time and  
time and again  
through space and time and again


End file.
